


Todo empieza y todo acaba en ti

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, continuation of mint canes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Belle encuentra de nuevo a su primer amor, aquel sacerdote al que le pidió un beso, perdido en medio del desierto del África.El titulo es una canción de Ismael Serrano.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El titulo es prestado de la canción de Ismael Serrano

*1*

Tantos años después y la sonrisa de Belle se había convertido en una de mujer; con algunas arrugas apenas empezando a marcarse en las comisuras de la boca y los ojos, por las constantes alegrías. Vestía una bata de hospital amarillenta y manchada de tierra y sangre. Algunos niños jugaban a su alrededor mientras, cargaba a un pequeño de tez oscura, quien lloraba a todo pulmón, mientras hablaba en un lenguaje aún extraño para los oídos de Belle. El pie del pequeño tenía un rasguño enorme y sangrante, con la forma de una trampa para animales pequeños, seguramente de algún cazador furtivo, muy común aquí en los rincones más alejados de África.

Apenas había entrado a una tienda hecha de maderas y telas que se movían con el viento, cuando los gritos del pequeño asustaron incluso a algunas cabras y perros que respondieron a sus incesantes gritos. - ¡Vamos pequeño, calma, calma! – le decía Belle, mientras de entre los cajones de un mueble viejo sacaba trozos de tela de algodón.

Una joven ayudante prendió una pequeña estufa de butano sobre la que descansaba una golpeada tetera de cobre, para luego acercarse a sostener al pequeño. Usualmente usaban el fuego de una hoguera, pero al ser una emergencia,  usaron el preciado combustible para hervir el agua. Belle tomó entonces una pequeña llave que habría un cajón del mismo escritorio y donde guardaba sus instrumentos, sacando una bandeja con hilo y aguja cubiertas por una tela y un frasco de cristal con bastoncitos de menta de colores. Se acercó al pequeño con un dulce en la mano. La joven ayudante vació el agua caliente sobre una vasija de peltre, espolvoreando un polvo blanco y revolviendo.

El pequeño lamía el dulce sin dejar de llorar y Belle le hablaba en una mezcla de inglés y palabras sueltas del idioma nativo, mientras revisaba con cautela la herida. Con una mirada, la joven ayudante se acercó para lavar la herida ayudada de un traste; sosteniendo al pequeño en un abrazo reconfortante que no evitaba que este gritara de dolor y miedo. Cambiando de lugares, la joven tomó al pequeño para que no escapara, mientras Belle revisaba de nuevo la herida. Apenas y  siete puntadas. Satisfecha, procedió a terminar la curación. El pequeño recibió un bastoncito más como premio, y triunfante, salió a recibir la ovación de los pequeños que aún esperaban afuera y quienes lo acompañaron tomando turnos para dar un lametazo al bastoncito.

Su joven ayudante y Belle se sonrieron. La joven entró para limpiar el desorden hecho, mientras mientras hablaba en un inglés marcado por el acento natal.

-Doctor, apenas termine aquí, tengo que correr a la Iglesia. – Le dijo, mientras Belle contaba de nuevo los bastoncitos que aún quedaban dentro del frasco. Apenas el mes había comenzado y  ya se había quedado sin suficientes para alcanzar el siguiente cargamento de víveres. Pensó entonces que quizás tendría que partir a la mitad los premios, pero le pareció una mala idea cuando al abrir uno, se quedó con los dedos llenos de caramelo. El calor era extenuante incluso en la mitad de la primavera en estos lugares. El siguiente pedido lo haría doble.

-Doctor, ¿me ha escuchado?

-Ah! Perdóname, Lisa – un nombre que había servido de apodo cariñoso y luego como nombre de bautizo religioso, pues su nombre originario le causaba dificultad a más de un extranjero, incluyendo a Belle. – Claro. Pero si surge una emergencia voy a llamar por ti con alguien, le dijo mientras tomaba nota mental de su vestimenta. - ¿A qué hora deben llegar los misioneros?

\- El padre dijo que antes de la oración de las tres. Dicen que en esta ocasión vienen varios para la reconstrucción de la sacristía. Por eso quiere toda la gente que hable el inglés. ¡A lo mejor y nos construyen un hospital también, Doctor!

Belle se río al recordar las peleas con el sacerdote local, un hombre altamente viejo y desagradable, que tenía el descaro de poner la limosna como obligación sagrada, aún entre la gente más humilde entre los humildes. – Primero le construyen una Basílica antes de dejar que tengamos un cuarto decente para salvar vidas. Aparentemente a Dios le interesamos más muertos que vivos, especialmente si no podemos pagar su tributo. –

Lisa se sonrojó hasta las orejas, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. – ¡Doctor, eso es blasfemia!

Belle le devolvió una sonrisa pícara. – Se lo dices de mi parte. – Y sin más, que un gentil manotazo al aire, la joven Lisa salió corriendo en medio del desierto con los pies desnudos y levantando polvo tras de sí. Belle siempre se preguntó cómo era capaz de soportar la tierra hirviente.

Naturalmente la atención estaba puesta en los nuevos visitantes. Ningún alma se paró por voluntad propia en el improvisado consultorio, prefiriendo dirigirse hacia la iglesia; con el fin de dar el primer vistazo a lo que sería las conversaciones de la comunidad por un largo rato. Cuando gritos de júbilo se escucharon a lo lejos, Belle se atrevió a dar un vistazo, llena de curiosidad compartida, por los nuevos rostros.

Distinguió a Lisa caminando con aire orgulloso platicando con algunas mujeres jóvenes con rostro de inglesas y algunos hombres de distintas edades y nacionalidades. Un extraño sentimiento la llenó en el pecho cuando entre ellos, se encontró con aquellos ojos grandes y café del Padre Gold, quien se había detenido en medio del camino, al reconocerla, primero, entre la multitud.

Frente a la tienda, uno a uno, el sacerdote los presentó de mala gana mientras los visitantes le entregaban algunas cajas de madera con provisiones para el botiquín de emergencias. Distinguiendo entre las cajas una bolsa de bastoncitos rojos de menta, Belle se sonrío y lo tomó de inmediato. Intentando controlar la sonrisa y el sentimiento, la levantó triunfal con las manos, echándole una mirada a Gold, quien se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-¡Me alegra ver que no ha cambiado mucho, Padre Gold!– le dijo Belle con la alegría del mundo en el pecho

-¿¡Padre!?  - la sorpresa no solo del sacerdote local, sino de sus acompañantes se hizo notar con miradas fijas a Gold, que le hicieron sonrojar aún más.

-Ha…hace mucho tiempo de eso. – Tragando un nudo grande de saliva continuó – Ya no tengo más el oficio me temo, señorita Belle.

La sorpresa y el impacto que causó en Belle tal noticia fue interrumpida, de nuevo, por las expresiones de sorpresa de los visitantes.

-¿¡Se conocen!? – A coro, el resto del grupo los miraba fijamente. El sacerdote se limitó a mirar a Gold con una mueca de descontento, en silencio.

-Era encargado de la Iglesia de mi Colegio, hace mucho tiempo atrás.  – continuó Belle mientras intentaba colgar la tela que hacía de puerta improvisada, para dar paso a los visitantes.

 - ¡Vaya que es pequeño el mundo! – comentó una de las chicas con un acento que reveló que Belle se había equivocado, pues ésta era alemana.

\- Dicen que 6… ¿o eran 20 personas? Te alejan de conocer al mundo entero… no recuerdo, pero si es muy azaroso encontrarse precisamente con alguien del pasado tan lejos de casa. Aquí, precisamente en el fin del mundo.

\- ¡Para una novela de romance! – Se rió la chica que si era inglesa.

-¡Cindy! – le respondió la chica alemana, ambas riendo al unísono. Apenas salieron de la tienda, cuchicheando y entre risas, algunos niños de inmediato les tomaron las manos para llevarlas a algún sitio a señas. Lisa corrió detrás de ellas.

Gold intentaba ocultar la mirada, manteniéndose ocupado al sacar un tras otra y poner sobre un camastro, cada una de las vendas que ordenaba con exceso de interés. Uno de los muchachos, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Gold, que casi le sacó el pulmón del impacto.

-¡Pues espero hayan quedado en buenos términos y no hayas sido muy estricto, Gold, a no ser que quieras morir de alguna enfermedad exótica de por aquí! ¡La ira de las mujeres no tiene fecha de  caducidad! – le dijo con una risotada en su acento francés. –

\- Sr. LeBeau, no coopere con mi muerte y tenga cuidado conmigo, que acabo de llegar y ya me está destrozando. – le dijo con un tono lleno de un veneno, que a Belle se le hizo extraño en Gold. Quizás sí había cambiado un poco en estos años.

-¡Ah! Disculpa Gold. ¡Ya está muy cerca del cementerio, French, por favor no lo apures, aunque le tengas algún rencor seguramente! ¡Hay que cuidar a los ancianos! – Antes de salir de la tienda, el Sr. Le Beau le hecho una miradita lasciva a Belle, para horror de la misma.

Sin decir nada, Gold salió de la tienda antes de que Belle lograra acercarse para platicar con él personalmente. El sacerdote le cortó el intento de seguirlo, para invitarla lo más políticamente descortés posible, a la cena de celebración en la iglesia por la llegada de los misioneros.

Usualmente Belle desistía de tales invitaciones, prefiriendo conocer a los misioneros en el trabajo diario y fuera de las miradas del sacerdote, quien intentaba a toda costa encontrar algún pretexto para enviar un reporte negativo a la Central de la Cruz Azul. En esta ocasión, aceptó con una sonrisa igual de plástica a la del sacerdote y dándoles las gracias, se despidió con la mano del grupo, quién se alejó para seguir el “tour” de bienvenida.

Sola en su tienda, Belle tomó la bolsa de aquellos dulces que traían tantas memorias a la melancolía, sobre tiempos más inocentes del mundo y las personas. Los guardo en su frasco de cristal. Tras asegurarlo en su caja con llave, Belle se dedicó a recoger con una sonrisa cada una de las vendas en su camastro, para colocarlas de nuevo en la caja de madera.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro

*2*

Pocas cosas ameritaban rasurarse las piernas en medio del África. Era cierto que las gotas de sudor se quedaban algunas veces atrapadas entre los vellos, haciendo incómodo el uso de pantalones que no fueran de algodón; pero Belle había luchado poco contra ello tras llegar los primeros meses como “Doctor Misionero” por parte de la Cruz Azul. Recordando los tiempos de la Universidad, cuando entre dormir quince minutos más y tener las piernas “”femeninas”” no había discusión, pronto retomó la costumbre de ir “al natural”. Además que una herida cortante o una infección por un vello incrustado no eran para jugar en un lugar como este.

Sin embargo Belle se encontró aquella tarde, revisando entre una de las cajas por algunas rasuradoras, toallas femeninas y cremas que habían traído los visitantes. La inocencia de los primeros meses, pensó para sí, con una sonrisa. Mirando las rasuradoras dos veces, decidió, que si iba a presentarse a una de las cenas más incómodas de su vida, al menos lo haría de la mejor manera posible, no solo con una armadura infalible llamada cortesía política, sino también con una apariencia que causara una buena impresión en los visitantes. La idea de Lisa sobre un hospital se le había pegado y le parecía una posibilidad si, quizás, movía un poco al corazón de los misioneros y había suficiente madera vieja que pudieran regalarle a espaldas del párroco.  

Al mirarse al espejo, notó las marcas de “ojos de mapache” y el  bronceado alrededor de donde usualmente usaba los lentes oscuros. Con horror vio que las cejas le llegaban incluso, en medio de la frente y tuvo la tentación de pasar la navaja de rasurar por en medio de éstas, deteniéndose solo con la idea de podrían empeorar en futuro. Tendría que ser su carisma y no precisamente su rostro lo que habría de conquistar.

Acostumbrada a asearse con apenas una tetera de agua caliente y un trapo, Belle agradeció profundamente la ayuda de algunos de los pequeños, quienes a cambio de un trozo de bastoncito, iban alegremente hasta el pozo para rellenar un pequeño cubo con agua. Seis cubos después, y Belle estaba lista en un viejo vestido arrugado. Se sintió especialmente orgullosa al ver sus pies, pues después de mucho tiempo, parecían verdaderamente limpios en sus pequeñas sandalias. Le había llevado un hora lograrlo.

Cuando llegó hasta el edificio de madera pintada de blanco que hacía de iglesia y casa del sacerdote, se encontró con una multitud en la puerta, en espera de recibir algún regalo de los visitantes o ser convidados a algún resto de los platillos americanos y “exóticos” para los pobladores, y que se hacían especialmente en este día.

Dentro, Belle encontró una mesa con comida, rodeada de los misioneros y al fondo un grupo de músicos locales que precisamente en ese momento eran callados de sus tradicionales notas por el grito de júbilo y  el sonido de música rock proporcionada por un radio de baterías que triunfante, el hombre llamado LeBeau colocó a todo volumen en medio de la mesa. – ¡A callar esa basura, esto es música ignorantes! –

 El sacerdote, miraba con cierta resignación falsa al grupo, a sabiendas que complacer a sus invitados era prioridad si quería tener trabajadores contentos y accesibles a sus demandas. Belle de inmediato buscó a Gold con la mirada, pero fue el francés de nombre LeBeau quien la saludó primero a lo lejos con otro grito.

Tomando de una caja una cerveza, la abrió y se acercó para ofrecérsela. – ¡Me temo que ya comienzo a extrañar casa! – Le dijo - ¡Es un pecado mortal solo tener cerveza tan caliente como el mismo Infierno en el que nos venimos a perder! ¡Tengo una nueva palabra para los nativos: Hielo! ¡Nos adorarían como dioses los idiotas, si lográramos traer una nevera!

¿Cuáles serían las razones por las cuales un hombre como LeBeau se había ofrecido como misionero? Belle sospechaba, que quizás era una huida de la ley y parientes muy influyente que había pagado una nueva rectoría. No sería la primera vez.

Cuando el hombre la tomó de la espalda y la miró nuevamente con obvia lascivia, Belle pensó que quizás podría aprovechar su interés para construirse una sala para operar, pero el asco le ganó apenas este le tomó de la cadera, so pretexto de ayudarla a sentar en la mesa. Aparentemente a Belle le sobraban los escrúpulos que al sacerdote le faltaban. Se lo confirmó la mirada de interés que le dedicó ante el gesto de LeBeau. ¿Sería capaz de perder su rectoría a cambio de al fin, deshacerse de ella? Aparentemente no. Y Belle consideró de nuevo sus posibilidades de obtener al menos un cuarto de madera para operar. Uno pequeño. Incluso con piso de tierra pero con paredes que no se moviesen con el viento que arrastraba tierra y en una ocasión, un ramaje viejo sobre las heridas expuestas.

Cuando LeBeau le acercó un plato lleno de puré de papa, elote cocido y un guisado de carne; de inmediato se sentó junto a ella, mientras las chicas cuchicheaban y algunos de los hombres más jóvenes, alzaban los ojos exasperados. Aparentemente la habían marcado como a un árbol en el territorio de una bestia.

Gold no estaba en la cena. Belle había terminado el segundo plato, cuando este entró a la sala platicando con uno de los líderes de la comunidad; el hombre más anciano pero fuerte como un muchacho, quién en más de una ocasión se había librado de la muerte según las historias que contaba a los niños. Belle había atestiguado su veracidad en dos ocasiones. Lisa hacia como traductora entre los dos, quienes hablaban amenamente. Al final Gold lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa, a lo que el hombre se negó, con una sonrisa, para sentarse con una sencillez y dignidad propia de reyes, en una banca alejada del murmullo. Gold le pidió ayuda a Lisa, y entre los dos, recolectaron comida en tres platos para cada uno. En el silencio y los gestos, los dos hombres comieron acompañados de la joven Lisa, quien miraba con recelo la mesa llena del estruendo de juventud.

 Belle intentó hacer plática amable con las chicas y los hombres que intentaban burlar la infranqueable barrera que era LeBeau, quien contestaba por ella a sus preguntas, usando despectivos e historias vergonzosas de sus compañeros durante el viaje para desviar la atención de la “competencia”. Pronto, Belle se hartó de la plática insulsa y se disculpó con los presentes. – Un día muy largo – les dijo – Ya lo verán muchachos. – Y se retiró, mirando de reojo a Gold y al anciano, platicando de algo que causaba un profundo estupor en el rostro de Lisa.

Naturalmente LeBeau insistió y persistió en seguirla hasta su tienda; acompañarla para cuidarla de los “salvajes”. Belle se resignó mientras pensaba en aspirar a un piso de madera después de todo; pero cuando el muchacho se detuvo al fin, presionando a la entrada de la tienda por “una visita rápida” y “un beso de bienvenida”; Belle tuvo que pensar rápido.

-No creo que sea buena idea, señor LeBeau.

\- Gastón – le corrigió enseguida, mientras con una mano intentó tomarla dela cintura. –Debe ser muy solitario estar aquí, desde hace ¿cuánto?

-Seis meses – le respondió Belle evitando el toque con demasiado énfasis. –Cuando miró de nuevo a LeBeau, su ceja se arqueaba haciendo evidente su enojo ante su reacción. “Por condiciones más decentes de salud en este lugar Belle”, pensó, “para aquellos que vengan detrás de ti” .

-Disculpa, Gastón, es que, la gente aquí es tan supersticiosa ¿Sabes? Por ser extranjeros y blancos creen que somos como…como demonios, ¿sabes? Y aunque no te des cuenta. Los primeros meses ponen a estos…como…pues…vigilantes, que son como espíritus también, pero gente de verdad. Es decir, son gente que se encarga de vigilarnos para no cometer ninguna ofensa contra los Dioses…Y pues…pues uno de los dioses más importantes dice que no debe tener ningún contacto entre hombre y mujer a menos que estén casados. Bajo las leyes de aquí. Por eso es mejor cuidarse, para no meterse en problemas con la comunidad.

\- No veo a nadie – Mirando a su alrededor con interés, LeBeau esponjó el pecho como un gallo, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

\- Son como…como ninjas – Belle se felicitó a sí misma, mientras el hombre miraba a lo lejos, interesado en algún movimiento lejano. – La comunidad no habla de ellos por sus creencias, pero me han contado a mí por ser el doctor. Creen que hablo con los espíritus.-

Gastón se río, complacido y con mofa. – Entonces nos casamos aquí si es lo que quieres. Pero sin papeles legales. Yo soy un hombre que aprecia su libertad, pero me agrada la idea de jugar al matrimonio, ya sabes, eso o quedarse aquí a pudrirse de aburrimiento. – Y con gran teatro, se hincó, para tomar una mano de Belle. - ¡Señorita Belle…! ¿Cuál era tu apellido? ¡¿Te casas conmigo?!

Belle rogó por todo lo sagrado y profano que su rostro no hubiera revelado la serie de pensamientos y blasfemias que la llenaron en ese momento preciso.

-Me temó que para ello requieres ser considerado miembro de la comunidad. De otra manera, te perforan el pene con una varita seca de árbol como castigo. – Dijo Belle casi deseándolo.

Eso detuvo en seco a Gastón.

Belle lo miró alejarse mientras observaba a su alrededor con recelo, buscando fantasmas y temblando frente a ramajes movidos por el viento. Ella no pudo evitar la risita maliciosa.

Preparándose para dormir dentro de su tienda, la joven miró con tristeza sus piernas. Tanto trabajo para nada. Naturalmente no tenía esperanza alguna de encontrar algo más que un saludo y un recuerdo, en una plática quizás incómoda por los recuerdos del pasado. Pero algo en ella tenía esta veja infantil y vengativa que deseaba causar una impresión entre mezcla de sorpresa, perdida y quizás…anhelo.

Sí, en sinceridad y escuchando al sentimiento de decepción que le apretaba todo el pecho; Belle tuvo que admitirse que toda esta puesta en escena había sido no solo para impresionar y agradar a los nuevos visitantes. En el fondo de todo había una sola intención real y honesta, dirigida a uno solo de los misioneros. Belle se sintió tonta e infantiloide, como una de esas heroínas adolescentes de novelitas rosas que eran la única diversión dentro del internado, cuando más joven.

Él había tenido razón. El amor había crecido en su corazón como un tenue recuerdo y una sutil melancolía por las tardes; cuando recordaba su espalda alejarse tras las rejas del colegio en dirección a alguna ciudad desconocida, llevando dentro de la maleta el primer beso de Belle. Ella misma había tenido razón. El amor había pasado con el tiempo, con los años, con la vida. Otros llegaron y se fueron. Pero como a ningún otro, le recordaba con ternura y otras con añoranza. Belle había estado enamorada de una fantasía que había tenido tierra fértil en la perfección que da la imaginación y la falta de realidad de los sueños de adolescencia.

Ella se preguntó cuánto había cambiado desde aquellos días. No solo en apariencia, sino en lo más íntimo. En lo más frágil. En la madurez y en la esperanza. Pensó todo aquello mientras se limpiaba el rostro de polvo con un poco de agua, y mirándose de nuevo en el espejo pensó,  que no mucho o lo suficiente, si un encuentro casual le llenaba tanto el corazón de una esperanza que había pensado perdida con la niñez.

 ¿Acaso la vida les había puesto de nuevo en el camino, para que Belle pudiera al fin deshacerse de las fantasías y mariposas que festejaban en el “quizás” y el “hubiera”? ¿La vida querría que se topase nuevamente con un muro de realidad, donde el amor no era lo que se escribía en los cuentos de hadas, en sus novelitas rosas?

Belle no se consideraba a si misma fantasiosa, aún cuando su vida estaba llena de lo que su padre había llamado: “utopías de pájaros y justicia”. Estos la habían traído hasta este sitio tan lejano del mundo que le era cómodo y conocido. Aquí, donde parte de su vida se había detenido mientras que otra más; la que le quemaba con ansiedad y tristeza ante la injusticia, había encontrado su lugar para crecer y florecer como un árbol de manzanas en el desierto…de milagro y en milagros.

-¿Belle? -.

Era la misma voz cálida de sus recuerdos.

 Belle dejó caer al piso de cartón polvoso la última bolsita de té de manzana. Se le quedó viendo con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación. Cuando escuchó de nuevo su nombre en la voz de Gold, un revoloteo de aves en el pecho la sacó de lo que quizás había pensado era una broma del cerebro.

\- Pa…pasa por favor.

Belle solo escuchó el movimiento de la cortina y sus pasos sobre el piso de cartón.

\- Siento tanto molestarte tan tarde. Me dijeron que estabas cansada pero, quería hablar contigo.

\- No…no te preocupes.

No, aún no se atrevía a mirarlo. Usando como pretexto el té, Belle se dedicó a revisar el agua en la tetera. A fingir que tenía más de dos tazas. A buscar en lugares donde sabía no estaría la otra caja de tés. Belle aceptó que tenía miedo apenas le ofreció sentarse en su camastro y escuchó los resortes sonar; quizás porque justo como le había pasado a él, ella encontraría al fin que sus recuerdos no se parecían a la nueva realidad. Quizás algunas arrugas más, alguna nariz más chueca que lo que la memoria guardaba, los ojos menos dulces, los labios menos apetecibles.

  * Siento mucho venir tan tarde - él interrumpió el largo silencio – pero no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar propiamente.
  * No…- Belle tuvo que aclararse la garganta por que su voz revelaba su nerviosismo – No.
  * Entiendo, debes estar cansada. –



El camastro rechinó de nuevo y el corazón se le detuvo de repente a Belle; dándole el valor de voltear al fin y mirarlo… o al menos sus pies.

-¡No!¡Por favor! ¡El té está casi listo!

El traía sandalias de caminata y los pies cubiertos de polvo rojo. Belle tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar la risita tonta. Jamás le había visto los pies, siempre en zapatos cerrados, del mismo color de la sotana. Tenía dedos largos como los de sus manos. Lindos dedos pequeños y en uno de ellos un pequeño callo. Sus uñas cuidadamente cortadas en perfectas curvas, comenzaban a llenarse de la tierra tan característica de este lugar; Belle la tenía hasta debajo de las axilas, literalmente.

Sus piernas siempre habían sido delgadas. Aún en pantalones tan holgados como los negros de vestir que usaba, se podía adivinar. Piernas como pequeños palitos, pero, para su sorpresa, torneadas apropiadamente para ser…lindas. Había una falta total de vellos que en definitiva era causa de envidia comparada con sus piernas. Su piel era tan blanca y lechosa que Belle supo tendría que usar cajas completas de bloqueador solar si quería sobrevivir el sol del mediodía en verano. Tendría que advertirle, que utilizar pantalones cortos, aún cuando le favorecían, serían un problema porque, nuevamente, esa tierra roja se pegaba en la piel hasta convertirse en una costra con el sudor y la cual causaba muchos, muchos problemas si alcanzaba sus…bueno. Quizás la falta de vello incluía otras partes. Por un instante le cruzó por la mente no decirle nada y saciar esa curiosidad que la perseguía desde la adolescencia sobre… pero bueno, de cualquiera manera, era tradición como la primera visita de los misioneros quienes no escuchaban las recomendaciones básicas, una sangrienta depilada. Quizás el buen Gastón sería el primero.

Llevaba una camisa con el más horrendo diseño de flores de colores que simplemente hacían evidente su amor por lo retro. Sobre ésta, una cruz de madera tan vieja, que Belle la reconoció de inmediato de aquellos días de observarlo incansablemente a hurtadillas, durante la misa del domingo. Su respiración tranquila, suave y aún así con una extraña exhalación que revelaba cierta tensión, le hizo mirarle el cuello, cuando tragó saliva.

Al fin había encontrado su rostro. Su barbilla siempre había sido fuerte y masculina, ahora con unos kilos de más producto de la edad, la afilada quijada se había perdido un poco. Ya era tan tarde que la sombra de barba se veía en su rostro. Sus labios eran tan carnosos, siempre húmedos, aún ahora. Su lengua les pasó encima en un rápido gesto, antes de virar el rostro. Sobre sus mejillas se expandió rápidamente un sonrojo que se perdía tras el cabello en largos mechones. Aún parecía tan suave como en aquellos días, aun cuando, tenía ahora vetas grises y doradas que se mezclaban con un tono café, casi perdido. Se había dejado las patillas largas. Belle pensó que le favorecía, aún cuando en definitiva, se había estancado en los sesenta. Los huesos de sus mejillas parecían menos marcados con el peso extra, pero aún podía distinguir las pequeñas manzanas, ahora, en un tono tan rojo que invitaba a morder. Su nariz era tan particular. Una cosa tan poco vista que en definitiva era una herencia de familia. Parecía darle un gesto muy duro, que sus ojos solían suavizar, en su dulzura y melancolía. Él tenía los ojos clavados en el piso, evitando su mirada insistente y dejándole ver aquellas pestañas tan largas, doradas, que seguramente acariciaban las mejillas que él besaba. ¡Cuántas arrugas adornaban su rostro! Y aún así, hicieron revolotear el estómago de Belle.

Tras mirarlo, suspiró. Ella llegó a la conclusión que este no era el Padre Gold. Este no era aquél hombre que se había robado sus primeros suspiros de amor en la adolescencia. Este era un hombre diferente. Aun cuando era el mismo, más curtido por el tiempo, más maltratado por la vida; las arrugas de su rostro revelaban las tristezas constantes y las alegrías tan fuertes que dejaron tras de sí una prueba de su existencia. Lucía como él, su primer amor, pero, el corazón de Belle se apretó, sintió que en definitiva, no era el mismo. Lo supo porque ella tampoco era la misma, si era sincera. La vida había pasado sobre ambos.

Belle vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con su mirada insistente. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los suyos, en un largo silencio que les dejó sin respiración. Canticos de insectos y el viento que ululaba al pasar por entre las ramas de los árboles llenaron la falta de palabras.

Su miraba parecía retadora, aún cuando tímida, quizás con algo parecido al reproche en los brillos dorados que desprendían los irises cafés. Belle apenas percibió sus pupilas dilatarse cuando él movió el rostro, para ocultarlo de nuevo bajo una cascada de pelo, para clavarla luego en la tetera que chillaba. Ella de inmediato se encargó de servir el agua caliente en ambas tazas; aún estaba de espaldas cuando escucho su voz suave, seca, como si se arrastrase por el piso como una serpiente.

  * Desde siempre has tenido esa costumbre de desnudar con los ojos; como si uno no pudiera esconder nada ante ti… al menos eso, no ha cambiado. – dijo él y Belle escuchó que lo decía con una sonrisa.
  * Tú has cambiado bastante – le contestó, mientras le extendía la taza de té hirviente, con cuidado de no tocarle.
  * Se llama vejez, Señorita, French. –El sonrió cuando ella se rió, oculta tras su taza.
  * Sí, el Padre Gold ya es un viejito canoso. – Aparentemente no había sido el comentario correcto, pensó Belle, cuando vio la mirada en sus ojos endurecerse, aún cuando él intentó ocultarlo con una máscara de indiferencia.
  * Ya no soy sacerdote. No más.
  * ¿Desde cuándo?
  * El suspiró – Hace mucho, ya ni me acuerdo.- Belle supo de inmediato que era una mentira.



Nuevamente hubo un silencio, no incómodo, solo una falta de palabras que no fueran insinceras; así que se acompañaron hasta que el té se atemperó lo suficiente para ser tolerable a la lengua y la segunda taza fuera servida, cuando Belle, al fin, le preguntó:

-¿Encontraste tu camino?

El comenzó a reírse hasta atragantarse. Belle le golpeó la espalda - más como reacción, que en sabiendas de la poca utilidad – Cuando al fin se calmó, Gold le devolvió la taza.

-Estoy tan cansado. Tanto. Que pensé no habría diferencia en mandar todo al diablo y venir a perderme al fin del mundo… - Fue su turno de mirarla. La miró tal como ella lo había hecho, pero él se concentró únicamente en su rostro, sus ojos; como si quisiera encontrar en las arrugas de los mismos, las respuestas que ella había hallado al contemplarlo completo. - No había manera de estar más perdido, así  que reté a Dios a encontrarme, si alguna vez le importaba, porque yo, jamás pude hallarlo…y busqué Belle, con todas mis fuerzas busqué...tanto, que terminé odiando a Dios y al hombre.

El corazón de Belle se estremeció al encontrar lágrimas  en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Belle? – le preguntó como si ella se tratase de un milagro y no carne, cual  si le hablará a alguno de los tantos Santos que llenaban las iglesias; sin esperar respuesta. – Aquél día tú me diste la fuerza para dejar todo atrás y comenzar la que creía era mi lucha, mi llamado hacia Dios. El verdadero Dios. – Cubriendo sus ojos con la mano, se frotó la frente, exactamente como lo había hecho aquél día, tantos años atrás. – No hay nada más soberbio que creer que el hombre es especial. Intentar ser Dios y no aceptarse como hombre. Creer ver en el mundo designios y moralidades que nunca han sido de Dios sino de mortal. Imaginación de hombre…lo pagué muy caro. El precio ha sido entregar mi corazón hasta quedarme sin uno. La esperanza se murió tan lentamente porque la estrangulé con cada esperanza que di, a cambio de perder la inocencia. Mi amor por Dios se murió junto con mi amor por el hombre y la humanidad… Aquél día creí ver a Dios en ti, guiándome, probándome. Jamás creí más en Dios y en mi llamado, hasta ese momento que te tuve frente a mí… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Belle lo había escuchado en silencio, sin hacer ni un ruido, sin respirar siquiera en temor de interrumpir lo que parecía una confesión que era un saco de piedras sobre la espalda. Era un discurso que no tenía sentido más que para él, pero en sus ojos parecía una carga tan pesada. En el momento que Gold extendió apenas las manos, en ruego, ella comprendió de inmediato y lo rodeó en una abrazo fuerte, como si quisiera sacar hasta la última gota del llanto que atrapado se escapaba sin control, cual vaso de agua colmado.

Pareciese como si el viento hubiese compartido su dolor, pues comenzó a soplar tan fuerte, que parecía que lloraba con él en silbidos que parecían gritos; haciendo a las paredes de la tienda temblar. Belle pensó que era una de las tantas tormentas de viento, comunes en estos lugares de desierto y que enterraban a su paso todo lo que se encontraba en el piso.

Los vientos seguían silbando y Belle aún le abrazaba, pues parecía que nada lograría detener la puerta que había abierto. Repentinamente él dio una respiración profunda, abrazándola aún más fuerte, como el náufrago lo hace al salir del agua antes de ser ahogado por la marea, salvando la vida. Un silencio intenso le cubrió de pronto. Se aferraba a ella como si fuera la última cuerda, aún cuando su cuerpo ya seco del dolor, se  derramaba frágil, sobre el cuerpo de Belle.

Tímidamente, él levantó el rostro golpeado por el llanto para mirarla a los ojos; y fue Belle quien soltando el abrazo, llevó las manos a su rostro para sostenerle la cabeza, besándolo como la inocencia primera no le había permitido. Fue el beso practicado de la mujer al que él había dado la bendición para crecer y amar, el que regresó a él, para llenarle de otros sueños. De nuevas esperanzas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Ismael Serrano – Todo empieza y todo acaba en ti.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones y desencuentros.

*3*  
Un golpe en el techo de la tienda le hizo pensar a Belle que alguna de las pequeñas cabañas cercanas había perdido una de sus puertas de tela. El viento continuó toda la noche, variando en intensidad, algunas veces parecía que silbaba canciones alegres y otras, que lloraba amargamente. Belle acomodó de nuevo la cabeza para sentir su corazón latir, en un pecho que respiraba tan tranquilamente, que ella se preguntó dónde él había estado durante tantos años de ausencia, para no despertarse a cada nuevo embiste del aire. Ella aún no se acostumbraba, aún después de tanto tiempo en este sitio perdido en el África.   
Rescatada de nuevo del sueño, Belle se halló siendo acariciada con la llema de los dedos. Sus manos recorrían cada espacio de su piel que lograba alcanzar; algunas veces dibujando sobre su espalda desnuda, otras, como intentando aprenderse de memoria cada una de las texturas, surcos y pliegues que la formaban. Belle se levantó después de un rato, para besarlo de nuevo, acariciando su pecho con las uñas, hasta que sus curiosas caricias levantaron en su piel escalofríos al llegar a su cadera. Su beso se volvió todo dientes, y sonriendo, la miró con ojos de un muchacho tímido.  
-Soy viejo. - le dijo frunciendo la nariz y la boca como si fuera algo desagradable en el camino. – Muy viejo y cansado. También oxidado para esto.  
Belle se concentró en besarle el cuello y el pecho, las costillas y el estómago; hasta que la sonrisa se volvió un gesto serio en su rostro.   
-Vale la pena intentar. – Le dijo entre besos – Romper el vaso y aceitarte un poco - Cuando él llevo una mano a su cabello, para rogarle que continuara con sus besos, Belle no pudo evitar la risita que la llenó el pecho y la piel de mariposas.  
Cuando despertó de nuevo, Belle se encontró en su tienda, sola y arropada. Los primeros cantos de aves se escuchaban y los rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar las paredes de tela. Los ruidos de la vida comenzaban afuera, mientras ella se negaba a desperezarse. ¿En qué momento él se había escabullido de sus brazos?  
Belle se vio forzada a levantarse, cuando Lisa apareció en la puerta, recordándole las visitas programadas a las mujeres embarazadas de la comunidad. Mientras Lisa preparaba el sencillo desayuno, a base de leche cortada de cabra y un par de galletas suaves, la muchacha era incapaz de contener su maravilla ante los nuevos visitantes, especialmente el “Sr. LeBu”.   
Por alguna razón la mención del nombre de aquel sujeto, le hizo a Belle entrar en cuentas de lo insensato de su actuar, la noche anterior, cuando olvidándose de todo, había pasado la noche con Gold. Rumford Gold, como le había revelado entre besos.   
Tocándose la cicatriz del brazo, Belle pensó que no había sido tan necio haberse colocado el dispositivo para evitar el embarazo, antes de llegar aquí. Totalmente imprudente, en el primer arrebato de pasión, el no utilizar uno de los condones que abundaban en sus cajones, en un lugar donde una de las principales causas de muerte era el SIDA. Más todo se quedaba atrás, ante la acción increíblemente estúpida de arriesgarse a un escándalo por parte del sacerdote y la inevitable remoción de la Cruz Azul al que este correspondería. Fue esto último fue lo que le causó a Belle el real remordimiento de conciencia y un sentido de persecución durante todo ese día.   
¿Cómo habría justificado Gold su ausencia, esta, la primera noche de su llegada? Había sino una noche muy interesante en la Parroquia, aparentemente, para no haber enviado a alguien en su busca…o quizás para este momento, ya todos los nuevos visitantes sabían de su desliz y el sacerdote, celebraba, al fin, su triunfo sobre ella y su incuestionable ética de trabajo. Belle se concentró en trabajar para evitar el sentido de desazón que la llenaba, al recordar todos los temores y realidades consecuencias de una preciosa, sin duda, pero altamente irracional noche de pasión.  
Fue hasta pasado el mediodía y el almuerzo, que Belle escuchó a algunos de los misioneros acercarse con risas y conversaciones en su idioma natal.  
\- ¡Heya, Doctora Belle! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡La fiesta que te has perdido! – Uno de los misioneros, David, pelirrojo y con gesto amable, aunque no brillante, le saludó con la mano.  
\- He..Hey? – Por el corto instante que les llevó llegar hasta la tienda, Belle se sintió palidecer, mientras que en el estómago le crecía un hoyo negro.   
Cindy sostenía a otra chica, alemana, de cabellos negros y piel tan o más blanca que la de Gold, y cuyo nombre era Mary Margaret. Ambas tenían en el rostro la resaca del planeta. Cuando al fin Mary se sentó sobre una pequeña silla, parecía que iba vomitarle encima a Belle. Suspirando, buscó algún medicamento entre las cosas de la caja que habían traído el día anterior. Únicamente había uno para el dolor menstrual. Belle lo miró con recelo. Sería tan útil para otros casos donde esta mísera dosis de paracetamol sería la diferencia del dolor mortal de una gangrena; pero requería estar en buenos términos con esta gente si realmente quería tener la oportunidad de tener material, viejo y usado, pero altamente valioso al representar una oportunidad pequeña de dar un mejor servicio médico.   
\- Si tengo que decirles algo - le dijo a los tres, mientras le extendía la pastilla a Mary Margaret, quién la miró con extrañeza. – aquí, la gangrena y el dolor de una amputación se cura con esta misma pastilla. Cada uno de los medicamentos que tenemos aquí, son tan valiosos, que son la diferencia entre una muerte extremadamente dolorosa y una muerte no tan dolorosa para un ser humano. Puedo revisar cada una de sus heridas, pero aquí hay que tener la misma valentía de la gente para resistirlas, porque en este lugar, la comunidad prefiere soportar el dolor, a quitarle la oportunidad a alguien, quien realmente lo necesita, de tener esta misma pastilla.   
Todo lo que les dijeron para traerlos aquí, es mentira. Este cuarto es el único hospital en construcción; sala de operaciones y partos. No es gratuito que esté sobre el cementerio comunal. Eso es lo que significa el montículo de piedras, que está ahí afuera. No esperen trato especial por ser “blancos”, misioneros o lo que quieran. La vida aquí es muy difícil y la primera regla es cuidar de uno mismo. Aquí es cuestión de vida o muerte.  
Y así fue como Belle French arruinó su oportunidad de hacer aliados. Con su gran, impulsiva boca. La adultez parecía haber llegado en decremento de su capacidad de tolerar la oportunidad de arruinarse la vida. ¡Cuánta diferencia de su yo adolescente! Gracias a Dios, Mary Margaret, se despidió de ella más pensativa que sin disimular el enojo, como Cindy. Aparentemente, las noticias de la médico ladradora, se extendieron rápido, pues no recibió visita alguna, ni siquiera del buen Gastón. Su propuesta de matrimonio, aparentemente, no había sido tan seria. Belle imaginó que pedir como regalo de bodas un pequeño cuarto de madera vieja, estaba ya, fuera de toda discusión.   
De cualquier manera, el encuentro con los chicos le había ayudado a calmar una parte de sus temores. Llegada la noche, la falta de visita del sacerdote; quién en definitiva no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de gritarle en la cara lo mucho que se alegraba de encontrar culpa alguna en ella; la tranquilizó casi por completo.   
El resto de la semana pasó sin ninguna novedad. Los cortos paseos de visita médica cercanos de la Iglesia, le permitieron ver que los trabajos habían comenzado de inmediato. El sacerdote no tendría tiempo que perder. El tiempo de paciencia de un misionero por estas partes era no máximo de tres meses en el mejor de los casos: mal alimentado, bajo el sol abrasador de clima desértico, con una trabajo duro y ninguna recompensa más que la satisfacción personal por el trabajo; no era extraño que un occidental acostumbrado a adaptar y no a adaptarse, se diera por vencido pronto.   
Algunas veces, Belle se quedaba mirando, a lo lejos; cada uno de los maderos que para ella representaba cual agua; y que eran destruidos y desechados apenas tocaban el piso. Ni siquiera eran guardados para el fuego de la chimenea o rescatados quizás, para algún hogar de algún feligrés que requiriese el material. Solo destruidos a fuerza de hacha para composta.  
En una de esas ocasiones, Belle regresaba con Lisa cuando se encontró con el grupo descansando bajo un árbol. Los rostros de cansancio eran evidentes, aún así, se sintió bienvenida, pues la misma Mary Margaret, David y Gastón; alzaron la mano para saludarla desde lejos. Al llegar con el grupo, Belle notó que no estaba Gold.   
-¡Como ha estado mi preciosa matasanos! – Gritó Gastón, parándose como resorte para besarle las mejillas. ¡Notarás que estoy completo y soy lo bastante hombre para no ir a llorarte como nenita! ¿No es así Mary? ¡Ya la vamos a hacer un “mujercito”, no te preocupes! ¡Esperemos no salgas de aquí buscando vaginas, Mary! ¡Jesús se caería de la cruz otra vez! – Y concluyó con la más socarrona risa de pecho.  
Belle tenía más entrenamiento para disimular el mismo rostro que Mary Margaret dejo ver ante el comentario, pero que sin duda, nacía del mismo sentimiento de Belle. Una mezcla de odio, vergüenza y unas profundas ganas de patear, duro y sin corazón, contra Gastón.   
Fue el buen David, con su sencillez y perspicacia para los ánimos de Mary; quién logró tranquilizarlas al contar sus aventuras al adaptarse a este lugar, tan diferente a su hogar de origen.  
\- El tercer día fue el peor. ¡Yo honestamente pensé que era broma lo de las serpientes en el baño! ¡Apenas me incliné y sentí que algo me había tocado! ¡Como un resorte me paré, del susto! ¡Bam! Una enorme cuerda negra y ojos rojos mirándome con recelo. De la misma manera como me vio, me pasó de largo! ¡Uno de los ayudantes le cortó la cabeza de un hachazo que parecía de juegos olímpicos!¡Con una mano lo lanzó desde…! ¿Cuántos metros “Mamy”? – Con los ojos brillantes de emoción, David miró a Mary quién aún destripaba con los ojos a Gastón y su risa en burla al relato y quién lo contaba.  
\- ¿12 metros? – respondió Mary en un tono controlado. David esperó hasta que ésta le mirase a los ojos. Sonriéndole, continuó con su relato. Eso había sido suficiente para tranquilizarla.  
\- ¡El muchacho la cocinó luego!¡Jamás había comido serpiente!¡Gastón a pesar de todo no se atrevió a probarlo!  
\- Aparte de venenosa, llena de tu encantadora miarda, “Charming”. Primero muerto. –le contestó Gastón.  
\- ¡Sabía a pollo! – Con una sonrisa enorme, el muchacho le dio un golpecito a Mary para que esta sonriera. Todos rieron.  
\- ¡Hasta “la Bestia” se atrevió a probarla! – continuó David.  
\- ¿La “Bestia”? – preguntó curiosa, Belle.   
\- Gold – sonrió Gastón con malicia.  
\- Un cascarrabias y además, blasfemo según el Padre. – señalo David, con cierto afecto.  
\- Se le pone flácida tan solo pensar que el Padre Gold decida quitarle su puesto. – río Gastón, mientras inclinado, hacía la mímica del sacerdote.  
\- ¿Pero porqué la “Bestia”? – Belle no pudo disimular una sonrisa brillante y el corazón acelerarse. Mary Margaret pareció notarlo, pues la miró con curiosidad en el rostro.  
\- Tiene un muy, muy, real mal carácter. Para haber sido un sacerdote, parece odiar a la humanidad. – Le dijo Mary, como si fuera una advertencia. – Bueno a nosotros en particular; porque parece llevarse bien con la gente de aquí. Estos días se la ha pasado en la cocina con las mujeres. ¡Es muy buen cocinero! –Mary, parecía interesada en su reacción ante esto y pareció satisfecha por lo que sea que vio. Belle, por su parte, intentó no parecer especialmente emocionada.  
\- ¡Que más iba poder hacer el pobre, tan viejo! ¡No entiendo porqué lo han traído aquí, donde se necesitan hombres fuertes, no cocineras! – agregó Gastón.  
\- A mí me mando a callar, porque no le dejaba dormir. – dijo de repente, Cindy. Interesada en el tema, ahora que podía quejarse. ¡Eran apenas las diez!  
\- ¡Ser viejo tiene sus desventajas, porque no creo sea su siesta de belleza! – agregó Gastón.  
\- A nosotros nos gritó, por no respetar la ración de agua para bañarse. “¡Es un recurso sagrado en estas partes, para que “niñatos” lo utilicen para mantener limpios los pies! – agregó, David.  
\- ¡No sé cómo demonios le hace, que siempre luce tan limpio! ¡Siempre le sobra media cubeta de agua! ¿¡Por qué no apesta a sudor, como todos!? – la frustración de Cindy, era cómica. - ¡Y el bastardo no la comparte! ¡”Necesito lavar mi ropa”, dice!  
\- Si, huele…solo no tanto como nosotros. - Mary Margaret reía, tras un sonrojo.  
\- ¿Así le conocías, Belle? Por el afecto que le demuestras, uno pensaría que sería menos…no sé… ¿agrio? – David, le preguntó, sin entender la mirada que Mary le echó encima, como si hablará de un pecado.  
\- Belle se río- Bueno. Yo le conocí hace mucho tiempo y en otras circunstancias. Por algo habrá dejado los votos, ¿No creen?  
\- ¿Sabes la razón? Mary y Cindy preguntaron a unísono.  
\- No… de hecho no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, mucho. Casi nada de hecho. – Belle, no pudo evitar el sonrojo que sintió aparecer en su rostro; pues hablar tal cual…”Oh”, “AH” y otros…sonidos, no contaban como plática. Platicar precisamente, no habían hecho.   
Belle pasó un rato más conversando y se retiró con un buen sabor de boca. Al parecer no había malos, o no tan malos sentimientos, desde aquella primera visita a su consultorio. El único problema fue que Gastón aparentemente había tomado esto como una invitación y se dio por dar paseos más frecuentes por la tienda para hacer conversación que causaba, en opinión de Belle, perder años de vida y neuronas funcionales diarias.   
Para el siguiente viernes, incluso había sido invitada, a regañadientes del sacerdote, a un convivio con algunas gentes de recursos. Gracias a las minas que eran un negocio muy prolífico en estas partes, algunas otras comunidades lejanas habían logrado mejorar su calidad de vida; con la inversión en caminos, camiones que las comunicaban entre sí, fomentando el comercio e intercambio, etc. La comunidad en la que se encontraban no solo pertenecía a una pequeña etnia dentro del África, sino al estar realmente aislada, en raras ocasiones contaban con presencia de gente de “ciudad”.   
El sacerdote había conseguido una visita de los mismos, pues estaba convencido que en las cuevas más cercanas, a unos buenos kilómetros de este lugar, se encontraba una mina de”algo”. No sabía de qué, pero juraba y perjuraba que Dios le había “iluminado en un sueño” sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera oro. Naturalmente no habría oro, menos diamantes, pero aparentemente, la posibilidad de hacerse con tierras de la Iglesia, a un precio irrisoriamente regalado, había representado suficiente tentación como para que una comitiva de representantes de ricos empresarios viajaran al fin del mundo.   
Negar que Belle hubiera acudido a la cita, puntual, solo por la posibilidad de, al fin, ver a Gold, sería una mentira. Quería verlo y no precisamente para llenarle de besos la frente. Era más bien un lado revanchista de la misma, pues, a su opinión, ciertamente un acostón no era para jurar amor eterno, pero, al menos justificaba darle una visita por la tienda de vez en vez para saludar, al menos.  
La sospecha de que quizás Gold se ocultaba de ella fue confirmada durante toda la velada. Fue una sesión de evitarla con mucha pasión. Gold no solo se dedicó a estar dentro de la cocina y apareció solo para ayudar a servir los platos, sino que apenas terminada la cena, se retiró. Sin dirigirle mirada alguna. Si la sangre de Belle picaba, tras esto, comenzó a arder en flamas que iban desde la personal irritación a la irracional rabia.   
Tomó mucho de su paciencia, política y tolerancia aguantar la atención de Gastón y de algunos de los visitantes, quienes se interesaban por las mujeres extranjeras. Aprovechando que Mary y Cindy se disculparon y retiraron, por esta razón, Belle aprovechó el pretexto para visitar los dormitorios de la iglesia con ellas.  
-¡Qué horror! – exclamó lo más fuerte que se atrevió, Cindy, en su característico tono de exageración. Aún cuando en este caso, las chicas parecían compartir el sentimiento.- ¡Pensé que le padre nos ofrecería como vacas, con tal de que esos cerdos estuvieran felices! “Dos cuevas y una vaca inglesa!” – Mary se contentó en asentir.  
\- ¿Entendiste lo que decían? – Preguntó intrigada, Belle.   
\- Algo…Bueno más o menos. – Afirmó Cindy, orgullosa. – Hablo fluidamente 6 idiomas y después de eso, comienzas a notar que muchos se parecen. Ciertamente los vocablos no se comparten a ninguno de los que sé, pero, ya algunas cosas y palabras voy comprendiendo. No es tan difícil cuando tienes práctica.  
\- Es porque te gusta hablar hasta por los codos, Cindy. – rió Mary.  
\- Y das gracias de ello, porque de otra manera nos aburriríamos aquí a morir. ¡Y Entonces tendrías que visitar a esa bru…! – Y se detuvo con una mirada incómoda hacia Belle. Belle se limitó a sonreír. Políticamente sonreír.   
Al llegar al dormitorio, Belle encontró un desastre propio de la juventud y un pequeño espacio, que rompía con el desarreglo por su orden. Era el lugar de Gold y estaba vacío. Al fondo y separado por unas paredes y puertas de madera con cerrojo, se ubicaba en el dormitorio de las chicas quienes compartían un doble cama. Al fondo de la habitación varios camastros viejos esperaban ser ocupados. Un pequeño reloj de baterías estático a las seis en punto, descansaba sobre una mesita.  
Un ruido como golpes se escuchó en la pared de piedra que daba a la calle; justamente donde los camiones de los visitantes estaban. Risas y algunas pláticas que se alejaban hicieron a Belle mirar por la ventana, para divisar a lo lejos un par de hombres de la comitiva saludándoles con la mano.  
-Nunca hay como un buen acoso para despertar el amor. – Refunfuño Belle mientras cerraba la cortina.  
\- Gracias a Dios que David no bebe. – Mary Margaret estaba temblando casi, mientras abrazaba fuertemente una pequeña almohada. – Al menos alguien puede defendernos.  
\- ¿Dijo el Padre si se quedarían a dormir sus visitas? – preguntó Belle, mientras miraba a su alrededor, algo que le pudiera servir como arma de defensa.  
\- Dijo que dependería de ellos, pero ya es tan tarde. – pensativa, Cindy, se comenzó a morder las uñas. – ¡Dios quiera que se larguen y se pierdan en la oscuridad!¡Que se los coma algún león!¿Viste sus rifles?¡Contra eso ni siquiera David podría hacer na…!  
El corazón de las tres dio un brinco fuera de sus cuerpos, cuando desde la ventana, se comenzaron a escuchar golpecitos. Piedrecitas que eran lanzadas para hacer ruido.  
Mary Margaret cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar ante la mirada atónita de Cindy, quien tras echarle una mirada a Belle, decidió sentarse en la cama, al lado de Mary, para dejar que el tiempo caminara, mientras se mordía las uñas. ¿Qué más podrían hacer más que esperar?  
-Tengo unas ganas de ir al baño. Mugre baño, porque está tan lejos de aquí? – Dijo Cindy un rato después, cuando el silencio había sido precedido de un golpe fuerte en la pared, y más risas estruendosas. Algunos chiflidos e incluso alguien hablando en su idioma natal, mientras golpeaba directamente en el cristal de la ventana.   
\- Y yo de regresar a mi tienda. – Belle no pudo ocultar el enorme bostezo, que llenó sus cansados ojos de lágrimas.  
\- ¡Ni creas que te vamos a dejar ir, con esos locos afuera! ¡Tú te quedas a dormir con nosotras! Mary Margaret por fin abría los ojos de su casi trance religioso. – ¡Elige un camastro o una compañera de cama, pero hoy no sales de aquí!   
Mary estaba comenzando a usar el tono de madre, por lo que Belle simplemente asintió tras un largo rato de deliberar. ¡Siempre se había sentido tan segura en la comunidad! Siendo el Doctor residente, hombres y mujeres la trataban con respeto, incluso cuando no creyesen en su ciencia blasfema a sus dioses. Ningún hombre se había atrevido jamás a mirarla de manera indecente, insultarla u ofenderla de ninguna manera posible. Tanto así, que Belle vivía en una choza de techo de ramas con paredes y puerta de tela, desde hacía dos años y jamás, había caído en cuenta de lo vulnerable que había estado en todo ese tiempo.  
Belle optó por compartir cama con Mary Margaret, quien se descubrió como una gran pateadora; por lo que pasada las primeras horas de la madrugada, decidió dormir en el piso. Fue la vibración de los camiones lo que la despertó de nuevo. El sonido de gritos y los motores andando, terminó por despertarlas a todas. Los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a iluminar el cielo.  
Apenas el campo quedó vacío de visitantes, Cindy salió a toda prisa. Las camas seguían intactas. Ninguno de los chicos había regresado, aparentemente, durante la noche. La cama de Gold parecía intacta también. Cuando llegaron al cuarto que servía de iglesia y sala de fiestas; Gastón se encontraba sobre el piso, apenas y dando señas de estar vivo, de no ser por el fuerte ronquido que hacía eco en toda la sala. David, con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, apenas escuchó pasos temerosos, se levantó y les dirigió una sonrisa.  
\- Ya se han ido. – les dijo. – con los ojos inflamados y más dormido que en despierto.  
\- ¿Y el padre George? – Preguntó Mary. Mientras miraba el desastre alrededor. Platos vacíos y desperdicio, vómito, lodo, cosas indefinibles.  
\- Se ha ido con ellos a visitar no se qué cuevas. Dijo en un bostezo – Nos ha dejado para limpiar. Parece que vuelven en un rato a desayunar.  
El quejido de asco Mary y Cindy fue a unísono.  
\- ¿Gold fue con ellos? – preguntó Belle.  
\- De la cocina no ha salido el pobre. – Dijo mientras señalaba una jarra al centro de la mesa, con café hirviente y un par de vasos limpios y vacíos. - Se ha pasado toda la noche cocinando y sirviendo.  
\- Apuesto a que fue Martha quien realmente se la ha pasado en vela – dijo, Cindy, mientras movía las piernas sin descanso. - ¡Pero David, acompáñanos al Baño, por favor! – dijo mientras miraba en ruego a Mary - ¡No sabes de la que pasamos ayer! ¡Necesitamos un guardaespaldas, no sea que algún pervertido se haya quedado afuera! ¡Por favor! – sacudiéndolo del hombro en intento de que no cayera dormido, tal cual el buen Gastón, Cindy logró que un zombie saliera con ellas en dirección al baño.

Rechazando la oferta, Belle optó por caminar hacia el cuarto de piedra, que separado de la iglesia por un pasillo de tierra, servía de cocina. El humo de la chimenea salía apurado, como escuchó se encontraban la mujer quien era la cocinera oficial; “Martha” tras el bautizo, junto con sus hijas, “Inmaculada” y “Belén”, ambas muchachas apenas entradas en la adolescencia y próximas a casarse. Las dos reían moviendo el contenido de dos ollas enormes, mientras su madre le conversaba algo a Gold en su idioma natal. Gold, quien cortaba vegetales, también sonreía y reía de vez en vez; contestando a la mujer en inglés. Belle estaba segura que ninguno entendía ni jota del idioma del otro.  
Sintiendo que interrumpía, Belle tocó tímidamente en la puerta de madera. Apenas la reconoció, a Gold se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas. Hubiera palidecido de no ser por el calor sofocante, que le llenaba el rostro de un rojo vivo en las mejillas. El vapor del lugar le había chapeado de rojo las mejillas como no lo había hecho el sol, llenándolo de un bronceado, el que Belle sospechó venía de una botella.  
La buena Martha se les quedó mirando en el súbito silencio que llenó la cocina. Como si de repente el mundo se detuviera un instante y los oídos se taparan; dejando a lo lejos las ollas y sus burbujas reventonas, a la madera que se consumía rompiéndose en suaves quejidos y el sonido de las risitas que llenaron a ambas jóvenes. Martha, tuvo que empujar a Gold con el gran brazo, mientras tomaba el cuchillo de su mano. Sin decir nada, Gold se le quedó mirando en silencio. Martha tuvo que señalar hacia Belle con la cabeza, mientras el rojo inconfundible de un sonrojo le tintó hasta las orejas.  
Expulsados de la cocina por la buena Martha; Belle y Gold se miraron apenas mientras salían del lugar. Gold sacó de su pantalón una pequeña toalla azul cielo, con la que se secó el rostro de las gotitas de sudor que corrían. Belle sonrió al recordar las frustraciones de Cindy, pues percibió en él olor a sudor que se mezclaba con el de humo de madera y alguna especia especialmente fuerte y de la que Belle no supo el nombre. Caminaron, lento y sin rumbo, hasta que se encontraron a lo lejos con el grupo regresando de la letrina. Saludándolos, Belle les aseguró que les ayudaría en su encomienda, por la simple razón de quizás incluir en la plática la posibilidad de guardarle algunos maderos.  
Belle y Gold se detuvieron para sentarse bajó aquél mismo árbol, donde Belle había encontrado al grupo unos días antes. Sentados cada uno sobre una enorme piedra, Belle se dedicó a mirarlo mientras las primeras luces del día se asentaron por fin y las aves cantaban agradeciendo el nuevo día. Él movía las manos como si le quemaran por dentro, frotando una contra la otra en busca de alivio.  
Era cierto que Belle no esperaba candorosas declaraciones de amor; pero el silencio alimentaba la ira que se mojaba en la misma orilla donde olas de compasión, al verle tan patéticamente nervioso, le impedían simplemente irse caminando y jamás voltear a verlo de nuevo.  
\- Fue una buena noche. – Comenzó Belle en el que pensó, su mejor tono de desinterés, mientras miraba a lo lejos, evitando mirarlo de frente – Pero en definitiva creo que los dos coincidimos en que no suceda jamás, de nuevo. Está bien, sabes, estábamos bastante sentimentales, ambos. Sucede. Lo que si me parece una tontería, es que por un error dejemos de ser amigos.  
\- Tienes razón fue un error. - La voz entrecortada de él, le hizo levantar el rostro. Él tenía los ojos mojados. – Pero te equivocas al pensar que para mí solo fue un acostón cualquiera con alguno de tus amigos. Para mí fue importante. Yo… - se limpió en frustración el rostro con la misma toalla que había usado para su sudor; y casi como arrancando del pecho las verdades, susurró. – Yo…yo te hice el amor, mientras tú te jodías a tu fantasía de la adolescencia. Ese es el problema Belle. Yo no soy el mismo y jamás seré aquél que te imaginaste. Resulta que soy de carne.  
\- Entonces no me vengas con estupideces porque yo tampoco puedo ser la misma. Y en todo caso yo tampoco soy lo que te imaginas o imaginaste, Gold. Ni tú me conoces, ni yo a ti. Creo que es suficiente razón para suponer entonces, que esto de “tu gran amor” es nada más que mierda. Fue un acostón para los dos. Tú eres quien está haciendo un lago de un río. Vienes a mí como si yo fuera quién se escapó para no volver a dirigirte la palabra. Dices que sientes un gran amor, afecto, o lo que sea, pero ni siquiera, te has dignado a pasar por la tienda para saber si todavía existo y estoy bien. Tú empezaste manejando esto como un acostón cualquiera, así que no me vengas con estupideces de alto grado; porque ya no tengo diecisiete años para creerme cualquier pendejada. Yo he venido a decirte que para empezar, ya soy una mujer lo suficientemente grandecita como para entender un rechazo y no menos madura para llevar una relación civilizada, con o sin sexo accidental de por medio.   
Ni una bofetada hubiera tenido más efecto en su rostro. Al fin, él dejó caer la primera lágrima, la cual limpió con la mano. Estaba llorando, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué Belle tenía tantas ganas de simplemente, abrazarlo y reír, con una profunda alegría que nacía del mismo corazón?  
\- Cr…creo que tienes razón. Quizás simplemente estoy sentimental. Tienes razón. Lo mejor será simplemente dejarlo así. Simplemente dejarlo así.  
\- Así de simple.   
\- Solo dime una cosa Belle…solo dime que cuando dormiste conmigo no fue simplemente en … en recuerdo de lo que sentiste por mí, hace tanto tiempo. Dime que no fue en venganza por mi rechazo. Solo dime que no fue en odio.  
\- Para empezar, yo no me sentí rechazada aquella vez. Creo que ambos éramos lo suficientemente inteligentes, como para saber lo que era. Un primer amor. Nada más que eso. Y te agradezco que no te aprovechaste de ello, ni negaras mis sentimientos. Hoy no siento amor por ti, pero sí un profundo afecto por el recuerdo que compartimos. No puedo decirte que no había añoranza en mí desde el primer momento en que te vi. Porque sí, la había. No lo voy a negar. Pero yo me acosté con quién llegó a mi tienda y me abrió un momento muy frágil de sí. En ese momento, yo te vi en presente y nada más.  
\- Gracias. - Y dejó de mirarla para ocultar el rostro entre sus manos. – Gracias.  
\- El día que necesites, puedes pasarte por mi tienda, y te aseguro, sin ningún rencor u obligación de mi parte…ni tu ni yo somos los mismos Rumford, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos en presente.  
Belle se levantó para cumplir su promesa de ayudar a los chicos con los restos de la fiesta; pero apenas había llegado a la puerta de la iglesia, cuando una pequeña le llamó a lo lejos. Su padre había tenido un accidente. Apenas y pudo despedirse mientras enviaba a la pequeña por Lisa, y corría hacía la choza señalada, secándose algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon de alguna parte y por alguna razón que no quiso comprender en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Ismael Serrano – Por fin te encontré.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay soundtrack. Cálmate. jaja. Nota: Tu voz - Erick Rubin


End file.
